smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Song Is My Other Sword
"My Song Is My Other Sword" is a mini-story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, following the Smurfs' discovery of Smurfette Island. The Story Duncan McSmurf and Brenda McSmurfette were both sparring with each other in a sword fight, testing each other's skills to see how well either of them would hold their own in such a fight. After about several minutes, they both dropped their swords and relaxed, feeling rather satisfied. "Aye, lassie, you sure know how to wield a sword," Duncan said. "I would be honored to have you smurfing side by side with me in any battle we may face together." "I feel that I have smurfed my match in you, laddie," Brenda said. "But I have to smurf you, there's one other sword that I smurf with me that you probably don't have any defense against." "What are you talking about, a sword that I don't have a defense against?" Duncan asked. "I know how to defend myself against any kind of weapon that can be smurfed at me." "It is a weapon that I don't use often, but it has helped my fellow lassies survive against hordes of enemies that smurf against us time and again," Brenda answered. "It is my special song." "A song?" Duncan said, voicing disbelief. "I can't imagine a war maiden like you smurfing a tune in a bucket." "What?" Brenda said. "You don't believe that I can sing, just because all you smurf of me is a war maiden?" "I don't mean to smurf it like you can't sing at all, lassie," Duncan said. "I'm sure you probably sing all about your victories in battle on this island that you and your sister Smurfs have survived." "You're daring me to prove that I can sing, and that even my song can smurf a sword in your soul," Brenda said. "I guess that I am, lassie," Duncan said. "I won't believe it unless you can prove it to me." Brenda sighed. "If you insist, I will prove it." She then cleared her voice and began. Spend all your time waiting For that second chance For a break that would make it okay There's always some reason To feel not good enough And it's hard, at the end of the day I need some distraction Oh, beautiful release Memories seep from my veins And maybe empty Oh, and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight In the arms of the angel Fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here So tired of the straight line And everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back The storm keeps on twisting Keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference Escape one last time It's easier to believe in this sweet madness Oh, this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees In the arms of the angel Fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here When Brenda finished her singing, she noticed that Duncan was cowering on the ground, sobbing deeply. She looked down at him and touched him gently, having a feeling that her singing has deeply affected him. "Laddie, are you all right?" she asked. "Is the singing over?" Duncan asked. "I have finished my song, laddie," Brenda answered. "Now you know why I rarely smurf this song." "I can see why," Duncan said, using everything he had to pull himself together. "You truly have a beautiful voice. So beautiful, in fact, I don't see how anyone could resist its power." "I don't just sing this song to hurt my enemies, I also sing this song to heal my sisters," Brenda said. "They're just jealous that they don't smurf a voice like mine to be able to both hurt and heal at the same time." "Just smurf me a favor and never sing that song to me ever again...not unless I really need to listen to it," Duncan said. "Trust me, you'll never hear that song again except in battle against our enemies, whether they be physical or otherwise," Brenda said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles